phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Cyberspace Rules of the Road
|image= |caption= "I'll take that!" |runtime= 1:16 |before= |after= |video=295px }} Phineas and Ferb Rules of the Cyberspace Road Public Service Annoucement is a commercial that appears on Disney Channel. It is made by the PSA. It is sponsored by 'Common Sense Media'. Tips * Be careful what you put online. It never goes away, ever! * You never know who's gonna see it. * Just because it's online, doesn't mean it's true, * Because not everyone is who they say they are! * If you wouldn't do it in person, you shouldn't do it online! * Get off the computer, put down that phone, because... * Nothing beats spending time with real friends! Transcript Isabella: Hey Phineas! Whatcha doin'? Phineas: Hey Isabella! You know how a lot of kids go online, right? Well, to help keep them safe, Ferb and I decided to laser inscribe on a meteor our very own Cyberspace Rules of the Road! Candace: Mom! Phineas and Ferb are making a public service announcement! Phineas: Be careful what you put online! It never goes away! Ever! *Doofenshmirtz falls into a toilet on roller skates* Phineas: Fame is fleeting! Ferb: But the internet is forever. Phineas: And you never know who's gonna see it! Candace: (holding disk) There's no way I'm letting this baby out of my sight! Norm, lifting up roof: Hello, children! I'll take that! Phineas: And just because it's online, doesn't mean it's true! Stacy: Someone else just IM'd me, that someone else heard, that Jeremy's gonna call you and ask you for a special evening tonight! EEEEK! Candace: EEEK! Phineas: Because not everyone is who they say they are! *Agent P takes off disguise* Doofenshmirtz: *gasps* Perry the Platypus? Phineas: If you wouldn't do it in person, you shouldn't do it online! *Video is shown from a clip from The Lake Nose Monster, that shows Phineas and Ferb dancing with Nosey* Phineas: Gee! Phineas: And most of all, remember to get off the computer... Phineas: C'mon Ferb! We're burnin' daylight! Phineas: Put down the phone... Candace: (holding phone) *gasps, drops phone* Gotta go! Phineas: Because... Ferb: Wait for it... Phineas: Nothing beats spending time with real friends! *Phineas and Ferb high-five each other* Phineas: For more information or how to learn more about online safety, visit disney.com/commonsense. Background information PSA Continuity * Many of the scenes are used in previous episodes: ** Phineas lowers the roof onto the observ-Ferb-atory and Isabella comes over and asks him what he is doing ("Comet Kermillian"). ** Stacy on the computer screen is from "Got Game?" ** Candace parodies the famous "Mom, Phineas and Ferb are making a title sequence!" heard at the end of Phineas and Ferb Theme. ** Dr. Doofenshmirtz falling into the toilet ("Tip of the Day"). ** They are watching it from their bedroom, in the same scene as "Lights, Candace, Action!". ** Norm stealing the disc ("Traffic Cam Caper"). ** Stacy telling Candace that Jeremy is going to have a special evening together with Candace ("Chez Platypus"). ** Perry taking of the glasses and Dr. Doofenshmirtz is shocked ("Flop Starz"). ** Phineas and Ferb are dancing with Nosey from My Wettest Friend ("The Lake Nose Monster"). ** Phineas watching the computer while Ferb holds it and says "Gee" ("I, Brobot"). ** A scene with Phineas, Ferb, and the mummy from My Undead Mummy ("Are You My Mummy?"). ** Perry knocks Dr. Doofenshmirtz onto the heat ray ("Comet Kermillian"). ** Phineas and Ferb possibly from "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?". ** The teacher of the cooking class destroying Linda's phone ("I Scream, You Scream"). ** Candace surprised at Jeremy being at the beach and going after him, leaving her phone behind ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror"). ** Buford, Ferb and Baljeet forming while golfing ("Put That Putter Away"). ** Ferb saying "Wait for it" from "Bowl-R-Ama Drama". ** Jeremy holding Candace from "Backyard Aquarium". ** Perry and Dr. Doofenshmirtz dancing ("Out of Toon"). ** Buford shoves Baljeet into the snow ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!"). ** Phineas and Ferb high five ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo"). References